Rose's final adventure
by itmaybejacob
Summary: Rose traveling with the doctor, Sex. She has her last experience in the tadis.


The doctor is explaining some kind of nonsense about the universe while rose trys to understand but is failing. When suddenly the doctor stops the tardis and tells her, "I've got a surprise for you". Rose suddenly pulled out of the trance of staring at the doctor looks stupidly at him and asks "what is it?" The doctor without saying a word walks to the doors of the tardis and opens it. Outside, there is a beautiful nebula explosion that contained so many vivid colors of purple, cyan, and teal. Standing there stunned, Rose whispers "It's so beautiful." The doctor can only respond with one phrase, "Not as beautiful as you".

He pulls her close and whispers in her ear "I know it isn't said often but I love you and you mean everything to me; Rose I don't know what I would do without you." Feeling relieved Rose manages to say "I love you too Doctor I was just waiting for you". And with that the doctor pulls her close with his hot breath touching her skin giving her Goosebumps. Rose closes her eyes and feels for the doctors soft lips to come to hers; she is crazed by the anticipation and can barely withstand it. Finally he lays his lips upon hers. Her breath is taken away, she has been waiting a year for this and finally it's happening. She begins to become wet, she wants to be touched, and needs to be touched by the doctor's firm yet gentle hands. He takes his hands and cups them around her face and begins to kiss her more passionately, like he may never get the chance again.

Slowly, he moves his lips away from hers and kisses the nape of her neck, slowly moving to savor every delicate moment spent with her. Rose begins to moan with his lips on her neck, she almost faints from the passion felt at this moment. He begins to breathe slowly and heavily in her ear whispering, "I want you" and then moves his lips back to hers and begins to slowly nibble on them while she moans his name softly. He begins to unbutton her blouse as she takes his tie and button-up shirt off. They're standing there, the doctor shirtless and rose in her bra she begins to take off her skirt with anticipation. She is extremely wet and craving the touch of the doctor. He becomes hard and begins to takes his pants off, full of eagerness to make love to her. He places his hands on Rose's breasts, caressing and holding them while continuing to kiss and bite her neck. Rose puts her hands on the outside of his pants feeling his shaft tight against his pants.

She begins to stroke his member while he moves his hands to the outside of her panties. Rose then says with much excitement, "take off your pants, I need to feel more of you". The doctor slowly rubs his fingers on the outside of her panties rubbing her making her wetter by the second. Hoping to make Rose want him so bad; he continues to rub the outside of her panties until she exclaims, "I want you inside me!" The doctor slowly pushes her panties aside and inserts his fingers into her. She moans extremely loud as he curves his fingers pushing onto her g-spot making her moan more. She is soaking; the doctor continues to push his fingers in and out of her, rubbing her clitoris while she breathes heavily into his ear. The doctor finally says, "Lie down and take off your panties, I want to taste you". Without hesitation she slips them off and lies down on the floor of the tardis. He slowly takes his tongue and moves in down her stomach closer to her vagina but hesitant to go near it yet making her wait as long as possible, making her go crazy.

Finally, his tongue is on her vagina stroking the clitoris and licking her vagina. Rose begins to scream, "More Doctor please!"And so he provides; sticking his fingers inside of her, and flailing his tongue onto her clitoris until she is to the point of cumming onto him. Rose is out of breath, she tells the doctor to stick his shaft into her so she can feel every part of him and they can be one. At this point the doctor slips off his boxer shorts with his penis fully erect. He moves to her ear and whispers "I love you Rose Tyler". Slowly he inserts his penis into her, feeling the inside of her vagina and kissing her lips and neck. She exhales deeply and digs her fingernails into his back, she has been waiting to make love to the doctor and now that it's happening it seems so surreal to her, but she knows it's real and moans into his ear, "harder". The doctor begins to grip the floor of the tardis and stick his penis farther into her making her exclaim more and more. Slowly the speed begins to increase, the doctor begins to pant while Rose can no longer make noise, and her eyes are closed with the expression of a moan on her lips. The doctor slides out his penis out of her, it's covered with her, and he then asks "Might you get on top?" Rose, without question begins to align her wet vagina with the doctor's penis.

She slides down onto him; she has no way to describe it. The doctor grabs her hips and begins to thrust her ass down onto him, he begins to moan. He starts to move her faster onto him. He begins to moan Rose under his breath. The Doctor begins to tell Rose that he is about to cum, she quickly gets off of him and motions towards his hard member. She begins to suck his penis, nearly gagging on it but loving every second of tasting the doctor. He begins to moan louder and louder, he is nearly at his peak and she can see the expression on his face. She grabs the doctor rather roughly and inserts his erect penis into her dripping vagina. She begins to push herself up and down onto the doctor while digging her claws deeper into the doctors back nearly drawing blood. She is close to cumming, and the doctor can see this by the concentrated looks on her face, so he begins to take control thrusting himself deep into her. Simultaneously they begin to moan very loudly, Rose has begun to orgasm, and with her tight vagina contracting around the doctors penis making him explode deep inside of her. They have cum at the same time making them come together and harmonizing as one.

Rose becomes content and pushes herself off of him, moving up to his chest to rest her head. She has never felt so close to him before this moment. As they lay there bare and at their weakest she begins to say, "I love you too, you are the greatest man I've ever known and you mean everything to me." The doctor looks deeply into Rose's eyes and starts to tell her, "Rose Tyler I love you so much you have no idea how I've longed for you, I hope to spend the rest of my life with you traveling the universe…".

Suddenly Rose awakes from her slumber and begins to sob. It was only a dream; the doctor is still gone in another parallel universe. She realizes what they shared was only a figment of her imagination. She lays there wishing that she could get the time back with him.

The End.


End file.
